


Entre rois

by Melie



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Kings & Queens, M/M, Relationship(s), Spoilers, Talking
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-03
Updated: 2008-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter et Caspian discutent seul à seul, entre rois. SPOILERS sur le second film (Prince Caspian).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entre rois

**Author's Note:**

> Tout à C.S. Lewis et aux scénaristes des films.

Allongé par terre dans la chambre de son hôte, le sourire aux lèvres, le Grand Roi Peter, dit le Magnifique, ne pouvait que constater qu'il avait un peu abusé du vin. En face de lui, affalé dans un fauteuil, les yeux mi-clos, le nouveau roi de Narnia parvenait probablement à la même conclusion.

Les autres s'étaient tous retirés dans leurs appartements pour s'y reposer. La logique aurait voulu que Peter les suive, et il avait en effet fait mine de se relever, mais pour mieux se laisser retomber une fois que Lucy avait franchi la porte. Caspian l'avait regardé, avait manqué de dire quelque chose, mais finalement avait fermé les yeux, et voilà où ils en étaient.

"J'ai connu un de tes ancêtres, tu sais."

Le brun ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, et tenta de se redresser.

"Vraiment ?  
\- Oui, Caspian le… je ne sais combien.  
\- Je ne suis pas certain que des Caspian occupent sur le trône depuis tant de temps mais…  
\- Je suis certain que c'était un Caspian, pourtant. Après, peut-être était-ce un prince ou même… un valet, mais c'était un Caspian, je m'en souviens."

Peter roula sur le dos avec un petit rire.

"Enfin, je n'ai jamais été doué avec le protocole et la généalogie. C'était plutôt l'affaire de Susanne."

Caspian le rejoignit dans son rire, qui s'arrêta au bout de quelques secondes. Peter s'appuya sur son coude et se releva doucement.

"En tout cas, il était sublime.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Il ne te ressemblait pas."

Le nouveau roi de Narnia leva les sourcils.

"Merci…"

Le sourire du Grand Roi s'élargit. Il s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Caspian, qui tenta de lui faire un peu de place, tout en lui jetant des regards étonnés.

"Il était encore plus beau une fois…"

Peter ne finit pas sa phrase, prit d'une nouvelle crise de fou rire. Cette fois-ci, Caspian ne l'imita pas, se contentant de pousser un petit soupir.

"Enfin. C'est assez drôle, n'est-ce pas ? Inviter un Caspian et le saouler à Cair Paravel, et se retrouver soi-même saoul, un an ou mille trois cent plus tard, en compagnie d'un autre Caspian, dans son château de Telmarin…"

Le nouveau roi hésita, puis posa sa main sur les lèvres de Peter pour l'inciter à se taire, puis sur son front brûlant.

"Vous devriez peut-être rejoindre votre chambre…"

Peter le Magnifique le regarda, puis se pencha. Ses lèvres frôlèrent celles du Telmarin.

"Vous avez sans doute raison, roi Caspian…"

Lorsqu'il se releva, le fauteuil tangua quelque peu. Caspian le suivit jusqu'à la porte.

"Je reviendrai une fois que j'aurai dessoûlé… et j'espère que les remèdes Telmarin contre la migraine sont toujours aussi bons…"

Après avoir passé le seuil de la porte, il se tourna une dernière fois et soupira.

"Que penserait Aslan de tout cela ?"

Caspian se mordit la lèvre avant de répondre.

"Aslan n'est pas obligé de tout savoir…"

Il regarda Peter le Magnifique rejoindre sa chambre, de plus en plus certain que le Grand Roi tiendrait sa promesse et viendrait le retrouver, peut-être dans la matinée, ou s'arrangerait pour qu'ils se retrouvent seul à seul. Entre rois.

Caspian rejoignit sa propre couche en se demandant à quel point Peter était réellement ivre.  
 **  
FIN.**


End file.
